movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Fievel Pan
After Shang and Jane left for the party, a tan mouse watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Fifi, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a young Russian-Jewish mouse with brown fur, a peach muzzle and upper face, a pink nose, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, whiskers, and blue eyes, wearing a red sweater, blue pants, a blue Russian hat with a black visor, and a brown belt with a gold buckle. His name is Fievel Mousekewitz, Cholena's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a 14-year-old slender, beautiful mouse with creamy fur, a white bucktooth, long, flowing, dirty blonde hair, curvy pink ears, long limbs, light blue eyes, and a pink nose, wearing a blue Hawaiian dress, four red bracelets around her wrists, and a yellow lei, along with a pair of blue dragonfly-like wings on her back. Her name was Lahwhinie. Soon Fievel crept to the nursery window with Lahwhinie behind him. He saw that Cholena, Bambi, and Gideon are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Fifi's doghouse. Fievel flew ahead of him. "Over there, Lahwhinie!" Fievel whispered. "In its den! Is it there?" Lahwhinie shook her head. Fievel frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Fievel looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Lahwhinie played the music box. "Lahwhinie!" he hissed. Lahwhinie immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Lahwhinie rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious teenage mouse, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty teenage mouse?" she asked herself. Then she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Fievel to come over. "What is it?" Fievel asked. "Look inside!" Lahwhinie said, excitedly. As Fievel opened the drawer, Lahwhinie flew in to get the shadow. But Fievel's shadow flew out, and Fievel wasted no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Lahwhinie inside. Fievel tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the Russian-Jewish mouse's reach, and Fievel pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Fievel came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Cholena woke up. She found Fievel on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Fievel Mousekewitz!" she cried, startling the Russian-Jewish boy mouse. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Chulus-Chulus, I knew you'd come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Cholena talked, Lahwhinie peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Fievel with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She saw Fievel floating above the shoe she was using as the bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Cholena said, as she kissed Fievel on the cheek, causing him to blush. Lahwhinie became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with it, girl." Fievel said. "My name is Cholena. Princess Cholena Kamaria Irene Watson." she said, as she started to sew with the needle and thread. "Cholena's good enough." Fievel said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Fifi get your shadow, Chulus-Chulus?" Cholena asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Fievel said, while Lahwhinie got the pin up, and tried to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Cholena asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Fievel answered, as Lahwhinie slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Mouse Kids." "Lost Mouse Kids? Oh, I remember. They're your men." Cholena said, as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Fievel hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Cholena smiled, "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Fievel asked. "Because my father wouldn't allow me to marry you." Cholena answered. "He did what?" Fievel quickly turns around and said in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." Cholena said in sadness. "But that means...no more stories." Fievel said. Cholena started to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Fievel said and took Cholena's hand and floats up. "Come on!" "But where are we going?" Cholena asked. In the drawer, Lahwhinie got the scissors, as then she listened and heard what Fievel answered, "To Neverland!" Lahwhinie was shocked. "What?!" She flew and peeked out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Cholena said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Fievel said, as Lahwhinie left the scissors, stabbed them, and tried to pull to open the drawer. "Oh, Chulus-Chulus, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mother say?" Fievel was confused and then asked, "Mother? What's a mother?" "Why, Fievel, mother means mother, and a mother means someone..." While then, Lahwhinie pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Cholena said as Fievel says. Fievel then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flew out, and Cholena stopped and said, while getting out of her nightshirt and into her yellow and brown Indian dress resembling Pocahontas' dress only with long sleeves and a teal blue square bead necklace with a small stone. "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Lahwhinie was still pulling, she tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Lahwhinie was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Fievel was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Cholena and Fievel moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Lahwhinie tried to stop her, Fievel saw Lahwhinie and bounced on the hammock Gideon was using as the bed, catching Lahwhinie in his hat so he jumped off the basket. Gideon woke up, and, as he looked, he saw him. "Bambi! Bambi, wake up! He's here!" Gideon said, as he jumped out of bed. Bambi was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he put on his glasses, he was shocked that Fievel was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Cholena asked. Fievel came back as he caught Lahwhinie in his hat. "Queen Lahwhinie. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Gideon put on his purple hat and ripped yellow shirt with purple sleeves and matching pants while Bambi got out of his nightshirt and pants, the little cat said, "Hello, Fievel Mousekewitz. I'm Gideon Cat Watson." "My name is Bambi Deer Watson. How do you do?" the older male deer asked. Gideon then looked inside Fievel's hat as Fievel replied, "Hello." "Wow! A water rat." Gideon said in awe of seeing Lahwhinie. "A mini mouse?" Cholena asked in awe. "Amazing." Fievel removed his glasses in awe. In Fievel's hat, Lahwhinie frowned and growled as Fievel heard her and knew what she was saying. "What's the mini mouse doing?" Gideon asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Cholena asked. "She says that I think you're beautiful." Fievel joked, making Cholena laugh, while Lahwhinie flew out of his hat. "Why thank you." Cholena blushed. "You are very welcome." Fievel replied, kissing Cholena's hand. Lahwhinie flew and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Cholena. Let's go!" Fievel said, as he put his hat back on. Gideon held Cholena's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Cholena answered. "Neverland?" Gideon asked. "Fievel's taking us." Cholena told her brothers. As Fievel hopped in front of them, saying, "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Bambi and Gideon." Cholena said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Bambi said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Gideon said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Fievel chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back, quickly and said "But you gotta take orders." Bambi saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Gideon said, saluting too. "But, Fievel, how do we get to Neverland?" Cholena asked. "Fly, of course." Fievel told her. "Fly?" Cholena asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thought and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flew up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Cholena asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hit him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Bambi and Cholena knew and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Fievel nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Cholena asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Bambi asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Cholena said in awe. "He can fly!" Bambi said in awe too. "He flewed." Gideon said. Fievel spun around and landed on the bedpost, saying, "Now, you try." Cholena took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Bambi was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Gideon too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be a Lenape mouse." "Now, everybody try." Fievel floated up and held Cholena's hand while Cholena held Bambi's hand and Gideon's hand as they held hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them. As they flew, the three of them shouted, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Fievel saw that and was confused. Lahwhinie laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing until the block moved, and she fell back. Fievel frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Lahwhinie dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Lahwhinie heard that. "Dust?" Bambi and Cholena asked in confusion. "Dust?" Gideon asked. Lahwhinie tried to fly away, but Fievel grabbed her by the wings and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Lahwhinie on the back, letting the pixie dust fall, as Cholena smiled. Gideon covered his head, and Bambi looked at it in awe. As Fievel was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Gideon thought hard as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Cholena said, as she used her skirt as wings, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Bambi said, as he rose off the floor. "Jiminy!" Gideon said, flapping his arms. Chopena saved him and flew back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Fievel shouted. "We can fly!" Cholena, Bambi, and Gideon cried, as they flew around the chandelier. Fievel then stood by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Fifi then heard someone as he looked up and saw Fievel flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Fifi gasped and couldn't believe his eyes. Cholena flew out of the nursery window, and Bambi flew out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Fifi saw them, and the dog covered his eyes with his ears, as he lifted one ear to see and gasped in shock. Gideon flew out with his stuffed toy lark. Lahwhinie stood by the window and frowned. Chorus: Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Fifi barked up, as Fievel and Cholena dived down each, but Bambi was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Gideon dived down and lost his stuffed toy lark, but he dived to get it. Chorus: Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Fievel turned as Cholena followed him. Bambi used the umbrella and followed him too. Chorus: If the moon is still awake But Gideon could't as he made it and followed them. Chorus: You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flew over the house, as Fifi barked. Gideon then heard him. Chorus: Up you go with a heigh and a ho To the stars beyond the blue Fifi continued barking and flapped her ears as she wanted to go. Chorus: There's a Neverland waiting for you Where all your happy dreams come true Gideon then grabbed Lahwhinie and shook her, letting the pixie dust at Fifi and right on her as he floated upward. Chorus: Every dream that you dream will come true Fifi then called out, "Come on, Gideon!" He now flew with the others. Fifi waved goodbye. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Fievel flew over and rode on two swans, playing his flute. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind Cholena looked at her reflection, but Lahwhinie messed it up. Chorus: And bid your cares goodbye She crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by Floyd and Muriel and escaped. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flew up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Fievel pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Cholena! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He held out his hand as Cholena took it. Then they all flew up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye Fievel, Cholena, Bambi, and Gideon flew and headed straight to Neverland. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flew straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Songs